Make Way for the Fireside
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: When Prussia teaches Canada naughty German on the sly, it can only end badly. Or, you know. With sex. Written with whitetyger123.


Fresh from the kink meme. 8D

* * *

Well, there was something to be said about familiarity.

He'd certainly been here before; his neck craned over the back of the couch as Prussia attacked from above, lips and teeth on his throat, hair tickling his collar bone, and... was that... ah, yes, the old hand-crawling-toward-his-crotch. Matthew, rather flustered despite the familiarity, and rather miffed that Gilbert had attacked him in the middle of their discussion (or, rather, his lecture on the importance of foreplay, and why _"getting right to the fucking"_ wasn't always appropriate).

"W-wait," he protested softly, pushing Prussia's hand away. "You said- now stop that, Gilbert, _ah!_ - y-you promised to teach me some German."

Chuckling, the older nation once again dug into Canada's shirt, having undone the first two buttons. "Come on, isn't this way more fun? Who wants to talk about language when all I want to hear is your awesome voice screaming my name?" He grabbed Matthew's bulge, enticing a low moan from him. He had hoped he would get some pancakes, but this was much better. He wanted to eat this all up right now.

"But you promised!" Matthew disentangled himself from Gilbert's arms with a burst of strength, and ended up falling from the couch to the floor, face-planting with a tiny, "oof!"

"Aw, poor birdie." Prussia jumped over the back of the couch, and crouched on the floor. Then, a thought occurred to him. It was as if a devil and an angel were on his shoulder. "He _did_ say he wanted to know German." "But he doesn't want to know _that_ kind!" "Oh come on, everyone needs a little fun." "But it's mean and-" That was when Gilbert would have knocked the angel off his shoulder.

"Alright, you wanna know German? I'll teach you German."

The Canadian turned his face to the side, his eyes wide and his smile bright and so naive it could make a lamb cry. "Really? Oh, that's great!" He rolled onto his back, brushing a lock of obnoxious blond from his face. "It's just embarrassing not to know anything, you know?" Matthew said softly. "Even Alfred still remembers a little bit from the war..." Granted, he used all of it to make fun of the German language, and it was terribly mispronounced, but it was still there. "... and since you're my... you know..." He blushed. "I just thought it might come in handy when I visit you..."

The albino made a face that said _'Oh yeah, I'm just that awesome'_ that was perhaps just a little bit hiding the fact that he felt the smallest bit guilty. But, not enough to stop what he was going to do. It was his awesome plan, after all. "Alright, repeat after me. _Ich liebe_..." He waited for Matthew to repeat it, then finished with, "_dieser riesigen Schwanz_." He grinned as Canada repeated it with hardly any mistakes. Must be because he was so multicultural. "Awesome. It means I love you!" Or more specifically, I love this cock.

Canada flushed a brilliant red. He hadn't thought that Gilbert would be so sweet as to tell him such a thing right off the bat in their little language lesson. It wasn't as though he hadn't heard it from the albino before; it was just... normally before they did something dirty, and mostly as a bribe to keep him from backing out at the last second (like he would).

That particular phrase, though... he was sure he'd heard it before. In bed. So that's what it meant. _H-how adorable!_ "I'll remember," he said earnestly, rolling over and sitting up in front of Gilbert, crossing his legs, "so please, continue."

"Yeah, so _der feuchte Traum_ means good time. So 'to have a good time would be _einen feuchten Traum haben_. Say it with me." They repeated it, and Prussia could hardly stop himself from laughing. Well, it _was_ a good time, technically, because he was saying "wet dream", and they were always fun! Oh, the things he could get Matthew to say. Maybe he could convince him that saying _you have a stick up your ass_ is a nice way to say hello, and try it out on West!

Canada nibbled on his lower lip for a moment, scooting a little closer. It was a well-kept secret (he hoped) that he had a bit of a crush on the German language. He'd only developed it recently... around the time Gilbert had started hanging around, actually... and he just knew that the Prussian would use it to his advantage if he found him out.

"What about... if I go on a business trip?" he asked softly, internally squirming, dying to hear the words roll out of Gilbert's mouth with that thick, rich accent. "Is there any useful phrase I definitely can't do without?"

Thinking, the ex-country bit his lip. "Well, if you want to ask where the bathroom is, you could say, '_Wo ist das Freudenhaus?'_" Which actually meant, Where is the whore house. Hopefully he would be there if Canada ever did end up using these sayings.

The younger repeated it, or... tried. It felt awkward and silly on his tongue. He flushed, embarrassed. "S-sorry," Matthew murmured, tucking a strand of gold behind his ear. "I'm no good at that. Maybe something easier?"

Gilbert took Canada by the arm. "Yeah, sure. How about body parts?" He licked his creamy white neck. "Your head is _die Eichel_, and your neck is _die Hoden_." Which actually meant the tip of your dick, and balls. He couldn't wait to hear Matthew say something like 'I have a headache!'

The words he echoed back to Gilbert trembled in his throat, just under the Prussian's tongue. "I-I can't pronounce them if you're... going to d-do that," he squeaked, halfheartedly pushing at Gilbert's shoulders.

"But all learning and no play is boring." So what if that wasn't the actual quote, it was close enough for him. He once again started work on getting his 'student' undressed. "I'll go slow for you then, one word at a time. _Schieben_... Yeah just like that. _Sie_, perfect Birdie, perfect. _Ihre_, no don't roll your R so much. _pulsierense... Penis_, yeah, I know, haha, real mature, Mattie..._ in... mir_. Now all at once. _Schieben Sie Ihre pulsierende Penis in mir._ That means, 'Please let me talk.' I know everyone always ignores you." And they certainly wouldn't ignore him after he asks them to push their throbbing penis into him.

Allowing the feisty albino to pull the red hoodie up over his head, Canada furrowed his brow. He straightened the t-shirt that was riding up his pale abdomen as more of a habit than an actual intention to stay dressed. "Okay, let me try. _Schieben Sie... i-ihre __pulsierende Penis in mir_..?"

Growling low in his throat, Prussia pushed the rest of the fabric up. Matthew saying that, with the most innocent face possible, was almost too much. It wasn't so much about the hilarity of it anymore, now if was just turning him on. "Oh yeah, perfect. Now say, _Ich bin eine Schlampe_. It means I am a... foreigner." It really meant _I am a slut_. He wanted to hear those sexy vulgar words come from his little... well, second largest country in the world.

Matthew would not be an attentive lover if he could not even tell when his boyfriend was passing the Point of No Return, and Gilbert was jumping that border like so many bad American jokes. A shiver crawled up and down his spine and he situated his legs about Prussia's hips for comfort, his glasses nearly tumbling off the bridge of his nose as his t-shirt was unceremoniously pulled over his head.

"Ouch, not so hard... what was it again? Ich bin ein... eine...?" He wracked his brain.

"_Schlampe_. Say it." Ah, could he even hold back when the cute nation obliviously called himself a slut? And the German word sounded much better, anyways. Coming out of that untrained mouth, such a new word but the meaning ancient. There had always been sluts, _Schlampen,_ and Matthew was about to call himself one. Gilbert thrust his clothed hips against him, just to feel something down there besides the press of his zipper.

If the physical cue wasn't enough to light a fire in Matthew's bones, that commanding tone certainly was. He felt so turned on at that moment that it took his breath away, and all he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish. Finally, he wet his dry lips with his tongue and said it, his tone soft and dark with arousal. "_Ich bin eine Schlampe_."

Trying very hard not to give himself away and moan right after he heard that, the ex-nation palmed Matthew through his pants before slipping his hand inside. "Good, babe, you're doing great. Now say, _Ich bin eine Jungfrau_, 'cause it means... uh, you don't need to know what it means." His mind was too lost in the haze of arousal to come up with a lie. He just really wanted to hear Canada say 'I am a virgin,' even if he knew first hand that wasn't true at all.

Any words between them after that were a hazy mess, to the point where any hint of suspicion Canada might have felt at the comment was quashed immediately by Prussia's hand(s and mouth and teeth and abs and that one particular piece of anatomy he _really_ needed Germany's word for).

Thanks to Gilbert's lesson, things seemed to be looking up. Whenever he and Alfred ventured to Europe, he used all of his knowledge with the German-speaking nations, and for the first time in his life, he was being noticed.

Right away, in fact.

And the looks he would get from Austria and Switzerland were probably so scandalized because of his pronunciation; he had tried to take it up on Gilbert to properly teach him to cultivate the words, but somehow, they always ended up shagging on the nearest possible flat surface, and that was no help. (Somehow, he had always failed to notice that Vash's hands would clap over Liechtenstein's ears whenever he walked opened his mouth.)

The language was opening up entirely new doors for him, he realized when, for the first time in centuries, someone was actually walking toward him with a purpose- and he wasn't even standing in front of a water cooler!

The disciplined nation could let this go on no longer. The last straw was when that... nation... (he was a nation, right?) asked him if he could please give him a large dick to suck on. It had to stop. He had no idea who the person was, but that was no excuse for them to use such vulgarity. Especially in front of ladies! "Excuse me. We must talk about your language." He stood, back straight, and hoped the answer he got would have nothing to do with male anatomy.

Canada's eyes went wide as he stared up at Germany. His pronunciation was that bad? It was all Gilbert's fault! If he would just calm his libido every once in a while and actually /listen/ to Canada's concerns, everything would be... well, angry contemplation could wait, as a very tall and very... not-happy-looking German was standing right in front of him, addressing him very directly. "Sir?" The title slipped before he could stop it and he flushed a deep red. "Uh, G-Germany?"

Ludwig gave a curt nod. "Now, I am not aware of the customs from... your country. But in the civilized world, we would leave the things you are saying for the bedroom. It would be wise for you to do the same, or I shall be forced to take actions to remove you from the premises." He put both his hands behind his back. "Is that clear?"

Matthew's confusion was probably etched all over his face, and though his mouth was open, no sound would come out. His curl drooped low.

Geez, he had always thought that Germany was scary at the podium just calling for order, but to actually be addressed specifically by the no-nonsense general that even Gilbert didn't want to cross on bad days and be scolded for speaking a foreign tongue... was absolutely terrifying...

"Ve, Ludwig," came a dreamy voice from behind the tall nation. "Your scary voice is on again."

Quickly turning around, the Germanic country immediately saw that Veneziano once again had no pants on. "What are you doing? We are in public! Retreat!" He pointed to the bathroom and followed to make sure he actually got there.

Austria sighed lethargically. "I suppose it is up to me then." He walked over to the foul mouthed nation and twirled his hair. "What he was trying to say is that no one appreciates you using such foul language." Well, Hungry seemed to like it, but that was beside the point.

The Canadian bit the inside of his cheek. He had much more experience with the uptight, aristocratic types; he still remembered enough from his childhood with the French and English empires to be vaguely comfortable. At least more comfortable than with Germany.

"I don't understand," he said softly. "Is my pronunciation really that bad? I don't mean for it to sound like anything vulgar..."

The aristocrat was completely flabbergasted. How could someone be so dim? "It has nothing to do with pronunciation. I believe that you are saying any form of a male's member and any derogatory saying for prostitution with very good pronunciation, in fact. But the problem is that you say them at all!" Ah, he would need to play piano for at least an hour straight to rid his mind of this horrid affair.

And after a short moment, it clicked.

The majority of every fiber in Matthew's being was enraged, perplexed, insulted, and a little aroused at the audacity Gilbert had to lead him down such a terribly awkward, twisted path, knowing full well the consequences and probably laughing about them behind his back.

The remaining bits were actually rather flattered that he had gotten the pronunciation right.

With many profuse apologies to Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein and (via correspondence through Italy) Germany, Matthew spent the remaining duration of the meeting plotting exactly how to extract his revenge.

Prussia got to his house, annoyed. And yes it was his house, not in any way was it West's guest house. Sure, it was ten feet away from West's house, and maybe there was a marble path from their front doors, but he by no means would ever live in his little brother's guest house.

"Stupid France, with his language of love, getting all the cute chicks," he grumbled to himself. Why couldn't German be a love language? Sure, it sounded harsh and mean... but what if you liked that in bed?

He was startled when he noticed there was someone sitting in one of his chairs. How had he not seen him when he came in?

Despite the raw feelings coiling inside of him like snakes in a pit, the smile on Canada's face was nothing short of blissful. "You're a little late coming home." He crossed his left leg over the right, his curl bouncing when he tilted his head to the side. "Long day?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Really long." A really long day where he had to watch his friend steal all the hotties. Not that he would have cheated on Matthew... maybe just a kiss or two. Prussia extended his arms to him with a lazy smile. "Come on babe, give awesome me a hug."

"_Va te faire foutre!_" he replied cheerfully, not moving from his seat. "You were with France all day, weren't you? And you've known him for a long time, haven't you?" Matthew leaned back comfortably, regarding Gilbert over the rim of his glasses. "Surely you must know a little French?"

A little confused and sad that he wasn't getting his lap dog, Gilbert tried to remember if he actually did know any French. "Uh, well he always says he's the master of _l'amour_, but besides that I pretty much tune out when he starts talking all that flouncy stuff. What did you just say?"

"Oh, that," he hummed, brushing a strand of hair from his face. "It means 'how unfortunate.'" A far cry from "get stuffed", but he was just playing Prussia's little game. A sympathetic pout curved on Matthew's face. "It can get really hard to relate to all the French people that Francis hangs out with, doesn't it? Don't you ever feel a little lost? Or silly?"

He pouted, wanting to either go to bed or get laid. It didn't seem like he was getting either. "The awesome Prussia could never feel silly. Come on Mattie, little Gilbo is getting lonely," he said, indicating toward his pants. After all, he hadn't gotten anything for, like, three days. It was torture!

All the sympathy in the world shined through Matthew's eyes and he nodded toward the bed. "_Premièrement, vous devez quémander, salope_." The words dripped like honey from his tongue and to Gilbert's perplexed look, he offered a false translation; "I was just saying that I wanted to properly thank you for teaching me such vital parts of your language."

He suddenly remembered that whole thing. Yeah, it had really been genius. Canada kept asking him about it, and now he was trying to thank him for it! "Oh, well you are very welcome. Hey, do you think you could teach me a few things to one-up France? He always tries to be so smart, it would be great to get him back with some of his own words." It would be awesome! Francis wouldn't even know what hit him!

The smile that curled Canada's lips was one that Gilbert could not identify, never having seen it before. Unfortunately, he decided to brush it off instead of taking it as a warning.

"Of course!" Matthew said sweetly, standing and gently pushing him toward the bed, sending him toppling over when his knees hit the edges. He rested both knees on the bed, straddling Gilbert's thighs. "I'll teach you some of my own personal French, too, eh? I think he'll be impressed."

His hands on Matthew's butt, Prussia found that he couldn't agree more. "Sounds good. But, ah, first, why don't you say something in German I taught you?" He could never tire of hearing him say that stuff, and it was something that made him instantly in the mood for sex. Not that Canada had any idea, of course.

"Ah ah ah," Matthew tutted, his lips casually making their way up the side of his neck. "First, your lesson. You _deserve_ it, _mon salope_." He bit none-too-gently on Gilbert's earlobe, rolling his hips. "First, the basics in making France feel silly; tell him that you can out-do him any day. _Allons, toé y moé, foutre à c'qu'on perd conscience_. I suggest you say it in front of a lot of beautiful women when he is around. Sit close to him; make it clear the difference between you two."

Though, if Gilbert said it correctly, "I want to have sex with you" wasn't exactly a term Francis would avoid.

"That sounds funny. All French sounds funny." But he tried it anyway, and half succeeded. "So what does that mean? Does it mean like 'I am so awesome and way better than Frenchy'? 'Cause you should teach me how to say that." He started sliding his hand up Matthew's shirt, tweaking a nipple before lifting the fabric over his head. He liked taking his time with these things, like he could just flip Canada over and take him right then, but foreplay was always fun too. And when he was learning French too, but that didn't fucking mean it was the language of love!

Matthew shuddered at the pleasure from the touch, and moaned gently, his hands gliding over Gilbert's pecs. "_Si vous m'embrasser, vous pourrez déguster bouilli carottes," if you kiss me, you'll taste boiled carrots_, he said, helping the Prussian make the words melt in his throat and roll off his tongue.

Gilbert leaned up, kissing up and down Canada's chest and neck. Between kisses he repeated the phrase. "Did I say it right? What does that mean?" He wanted to know some dirty things, but somehow figured that Matthew wouldn't teach him those things. He was much too innocent for that.

Matthew grinned and lifted Gilbert's face, kissing. "Just as you said. 'I am so awesome, and much better than this Frenchy'." Stroking Gilbert's hair, he left his lips hovering just over the other's. "Now try this. _Avez-vous me trouver attrayant?_" Do you find me attractive? "_Je n'ont pas lavés mon sous-vêtements en mois_." I haven't washed my underwear in months. "It means," Canada lied with the most sincere smile he possessed, "'Have you heard? I'm sporting a brilliant five meters'."

"Mm, that's something I should be able to say." He tried it, his accent horrible. "But my five meters are kinda lonely right now. Do you think you could give them some company?" He had started on Matthew's pants, because he knew very well they would both enjoy it so much better if their pants were off. Imagine what the French ladies would do when he told them how well-endowed he was! Everyone loved hearing about his five meters.

With a smile, Matthew slowly unzipped his jeans, wriggling until they were down to his thighs. Seating himself in Gilbert's lap, he rested his forehead on the Prussian's shoulder and unzipped him, too, blushing. Gilbert had picked a fine day to go commando. Kissing Prussia's neck, Matthew looked up to catch his eyes, his voice low. "Would you like to learn a bit of... bedroom Quebecois?"

His devilish grin was showing through. "Fuck yeah, I wanna be able to tell you that your ass is the best ass for slamming in. And I want you to tell me to go harder and deeper in French." Although it would be good in German too. That might be something where he would tell Matthew the actual translation so he could use it during sex. But he figured French would be just as good.

The red tint on Matthew's face spread like wildfire, and for a long moment, he could only sit and stare and feel himself grow hotter and more restless as the recipient of that feral grin. He bit his lip, losing the battle to not glance downward at Gilbert's chest. "Do..." he began quietly, looking up, "do you promise to use it only with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Who else would I use it with, France? We haven't had sex in, like, fifty years, at least." And he liked ass more than pussy, so he wasn't going to actually hook up with a French chick. He just wanted to steal them from Francis mostly. "Come on, tell me, my little escargot." Yeah he knew Parisian cuisine! And it totally wasn't because of that S car go joke either...

Definitely not wanting to think about his boyfriend getting it on with his sort-of father figure, Matthew gave a little nod, smiling at the questionable endearment. "_J'veux t'baiser_," he whispered in Prussia's ear, kissing the skin just below.

He moaned slightly at the sound of it, as he started rubbing both their cocks at the same time. "_J'veux t'baiser._ I hope that has something to do with me fucking you." Crap, when was the last time he bought lube? Hopefully he still had some. He needed to use a lot, because he was so big. That is the story he was going with.

"Me too," he mumbled, sucking at a spot on Gilbert's jaw. "_Je veux ta bite bandante_," Canada said, his hand curling around Gilbert's, circling the leaking tips with his thumb. "It means, 'I want your hard cock.'" Perhaps the most honest statement he'd made the whole night, he decided, feeling Prussia's moan under his lips.

"Well, you'd better say that a lot then." He laughed a little, much less than his usually loud laugh. He found that laughing that loud usually ruined the mood, so he tried to avoid it when in such situations. "Tell me how awesome I am in French." He left to go look for the lube, because he was pretty sure he had some. He came back, triumphant, the small bottle in his hands.

The Canadian had rolled onto his back, peeled the tight jeans and boxers from his body, and with the hoodie pulled over his head, he pulled Gilbert on top of himself, kissing and licking and murmuring breathless truths in the foreign tongue; how Gilbert was selfish, devilish, rude, conniving. How silly he seemed when he boasted with his friends. How endearing he was when he cried during sad movies and tried to blow it off as dust allergies. How cute he could be without trying. How good he made Matthew feel when they made love. How good he felt at that very moment, kissing and being kissed, two warm, naughty fingers pressing deep inside of him.

Knowing he had hit his prostate, Prussia put all his effort in trying to hit that as hard and as often as he could with his fingers. He wasn't even paying attention to the things Matthew was saying, just the sound of them as they hit his ears. "Fuck, I can't wait. I'm putting it in." He was loose enough with two fingers, it wouldn't be bad. When Gilbert pulled his fingers out, he felt Canada's hole clench around them for a second, as though wanting them to stay in. "Tell me you want me inside you in French."

"_Oui, fouts-moi_!" Canada said enthusiastically, nodding his head. He lifted a leg, letting Gilbert stretch him at will when his elbow was tucked under Matthew's knee, and pushed his hips upward desperately. "Gilbert, _s'il-vous-plait!_"

At the sound, the ex-nation thrust his hips forward, allowing only a second for him to adjust before he was fully inside. "Mmn… _du fühlst so gut_," He whispered as he started thrusting back and forth, holding Canada's hips.

Matthew cried out, moving against Gilbert to get him to do something more. "_Parlez-moi_, ah... German, s-speak to me in German," he begged, his other leg inching up around the Prussian's waist. "Please, mm..."

"_Mein Gott, du bist so eng. Ich will du für immer ficken_," he muttered, without pause. They were so close, he could smell the sweat from Matthew's neck, and it was turning him on even more. Gilbert started licking and sucking at the hot skin, trying to thrust even faster.

Matthew knew how close Gilbert was by his pace, the darkness in his eyes, his hasty thrusts. He shook his head, groaning and, with a strength he only really portrayed in hockey matches, he flipped the Prussian onto his back, raising himself off until the head of Gilbert's cock left his body with a shudder-inducing groan. "Not yet," he panted, leaning down to bite Gilbert's chest. He hadn't brushed up on Gilbert's peculiar German all day just to let it go to waste. Canada placed a finger over Prussia's grumbling lips. "_Bin ich deine Schlampe_?"

Eyes widening a little, the albino wondered briefly how Matthew could have chosen to use that sentence out of all the others. He didn't even remember what he had told Canada it meant. "Ja," he said simply, because he sure looked like his slut, sitting on top of him like that. It looked and sounded so perfect that he momentarily forgot the fact that he had been so close! "Come on, continue! Silvoplate?" That was what he had said please was in French, wasn't it?

Matthew only smiled, sitting up on his knees, his hands slowly drifting down the pale skin of his own torso. "_Bin ich dir nur Schlampe, Liebling_?" he asked, circling his belly button. "_Bin ich der einzige, den du ficken_?" His fingers wrapped around the base of his own cock as he regarded Gilbert through thick, pale lashes. "_Bin ich der einzige Mensch, der schreckliche Dinge gelehrt wird von Ihnen_?"

At the last question, Prussia felt his blood run cold, almost getting rid of his hard on. Matthew couldn't mean... Why would he be asking if he was the only one he taught terrible things to? He couldn't have found out... If he had, why hadn't he say anything? But the look in Canada's eyes said it all. This was revenge. "Uh, you know, I should really be going..."

With a sweet smile, Matthew grabbed his cock, clucking his tongue. "Not so fast. Why don't you answer my question, Gilbert?" He squeezed.

"I would, but I think I hear West calling me. I should really go see, he can get angry..." But his excuse died in his throat as Canada gripped his cock even harder. This wasn't fair! It was only a harmless prank! "C-come on Matt, you know I didn't -oh god not so tight- I didn't mean it, please let go!"

"Did you think it was funny?" he asked, his tone bright, almost playful. "Seeing me embarrassing myself in front of the others? I think I'm on Switzerland's hit list for the things I've said around his sister." Matthew looked down, eyeing the Prussian's cock with mild interest. "Did you know I've been propositioned by Hungary twelve times to film a porno with Austria? I didn't even think she could see me until a couple of weeks ago."

He let out a bark of laughter at that before it being quickly silenced by another squeeze. "You were the one who wanted to learn German." Alright, this seriously wasn't working. His poor five meters was being squashed! So taking a chance, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Canada's cheek, close to his ear. "Come on, _ich liebe dich_."

Matthew frowned, his lower lip protruding. "I ought to just leave you with blue balls, you know that?" he pouted, relaxing his grip on the cock. Gilbert was just too manipulative for his own good, and he knew it.

Letting out a relieved sigh that his manhood was freed, Gilbert nibbled on Canada's ear lobe. "But you wouldn't do that, because you love me too." He moved Matthew's hand to his hair now, (far away from his precious five meters) and went in to kiss him. He guided his ass back over his erection, for some less painful squeezing.

Mumbling a little, red-faced, Matthew closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against Gilbert's neck. "Not today, anyway," he said under his breath, and lightly pulled at Gilbert's hair between his fingers, heaving a quiet sigh when he was invaded once more by the swollen head of Prussia's cock.

With the change of position, Gilbert could tell that he was just a bit deeper inside. With his hands on Canada's ass, he helped him bounce up and down, the pace a bit slower than it had been before. "Since you know -ugn- what you were saying, why not say some stuff?" He still couldn't believe how much of a turn on for him it was to have his boyfriend say naughty stuff in German.

Giving a breathy laugh, Matthew leaned forward, biting Gilbert on the shoulder. "_ Schieben Sie Ihre pulsierende Penis in mir_," he said with a lick and a nip. "_Bitte_."

"God, you're so sexy." Prussia breathed, thrusting up to meet Matthew's hips. Even though he wasn't a native speaker, the nation made the German phrase sound even better. He reached a hand down, giving Canada's shaft a few tugs.

"Ah, _ah_!" Matthew gasped, holding on to Gilbert's shoulders with slippery hands. He had been so close before that it came on quick, and the harder Gilbert thrust, the closer he became. "Gil, oh, I'm...! Nngh!"

The Germanic nation latched onto Matthew's neck, determined to give him at least one good hickey before they both finished. Just some proof that no matter what he told you in German, this nation belonged to the most awesome country that ever existed.

"Gilbert!"

The bite was his undoing. With a loud cry, perhaps a few decibels shy of masculine decency, he tightened around Gilbert's cock, nails digging into the Prussian's shoulders.

He found himself biting harder as his own climax quickly rushed up on him, and staying deep inside Matthew as he came. The waves of Prussia's orgasm kept hitting him for a few seconds, till he finally unhooked his jaw and pulled out.

Canada collapsed against Gilbert, hissing at the sensations. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, reaching up to gingerly touch the bite. "I think I'm bleeding!"

Looking at it, Prussia gave it a lick. "Nope, no blood. Everyone will just notice how awesomely untouchable you are."

Matthew punched him in the arm, red-faced and rather sleepy. "You do enough bad-touching for the rest of the world," he chuckled, sighing into the crook of Gilbert's shoulder, more than ready to fall asleep.

After a moment, though, his eyes popped open and he moved back, regarding Prussia seriously. "Don't actually use any of that French I taught you before, okay? It's, uh... not a good idea."

"Oh, you little naughty nation." Gilbert chuckled, wrapping his arms around Canada's torso. He pulled up the blankets around them. "You can use the German any time you want. As long as it's just you and me."


End file.
